


Как дед завещал

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Humor, Original Character(s), dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: История об опасностях, встречающих магов в финских лесах.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Как дед завещал

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на словах Минны о том, что Укко-Пекка и Энси встретились в лесах, зачали близнецов и больше не виделись.

«Никогда не упускай счастливого шанса, — говорила Ансе ее мудрая бабушка. — Они не так часто выпадают в жизни».

«Магия — редкий дар, — говорила все та же бабушка, первая колдунья деревни. — И не каждому дана. Смотри, сколько у меня внуков. А сколько среди них магов? Потому что моя дочь вышла замуж за простого человека. Не повторяй ее ошибок, передай, что имеешь».

«Если жениться и выходить замуж за своих, в деревне все станут друг другу родственниками, — говорила бабушка. — Дети начнут болеть без всякой Сыпи. Наследственность — великая вещь. Вон, возьми с полки учебник, почитай про генетику».

— Поэтому, — гладила бабушка по голове любимую внучку, собирающую карабин, — не упускай шанса. Встретишь в лесу мага не из наших — роди от него ребенка. Особенно если это будет иммунный маг.

— Как я узнаю, что он иммунный? — защелкивала спусковую скобу девятилетняя Ансе.

— Глупая! — сердилась бабушка. — Язык боги на что придумали? Подошла и спросила! А ребенка семья вырастит. Главное — свежую кровь принести. Вот бы ты встретила сильного мага в лесах, как я когда-то, — мечтательно прикрывала бабушка глаза. — Не знаю, с какого он был острова, но не с нашего.

— А если он не захочет? — Ансе еще слабо представляла себе, откуда берутся дети.

— А ты с ним вежливо, милой притворись. Умываться не забывай. Думаешь, ему жалко будет? А если нет, то…

Ансе вздрогнула от треска ветки и проснулась. Какой-то некрупный зверь пробирался в подлеске — приближение тролля она бы почувствовала. Бабушка оставила после себя яркие воспоминания и часто снилась родственникам, не иначе как отслеживая, чтобы не забывали ее уроков, которых бы хватило на целую книгу. Удивительно, что не заставила их записать для потомков.

Рассвет загонял туман в глубь болот. Пришло время двигаться дальше. Что-то опасное уже два раза подходило к границам самого северного архипелага, разоряя охотничьи угодья и беспокоя разведчиков. В конце концов совет селений выслал целый отряд прочесать лес и найти, что это и куда уходит. Ансе шла по необычным следам не первую неделю. Но бабушка рассказывала, что забиралась и дальше, до второго озерного рукава.

От воды, которой Ансе умывалась, сводило зубы, ондатры пытались закусить человечинкой, мошкара проверяла нервы на прочность и лезла за воротник. День обещал быть такими же скучным, как и десяток предыдущих, но обманул: в полдень Ансе встретила человека.

«Маг. Не из наших».

Только маги носили такие меховые накидки, скрепленные на груди. Только разведчики, охотники и безумцы (а иногда — и все сразу) забирались в эти дикие леса, в которых люди не селились уже девяносто лет. Ансе не двигалась, тихо наблюдая из-за полуразрушенной стены древнего жилища за чужаком.

Чужаком-магом.

Магом.

«Не упускай шанс, деточка! Хорошая наследственность...» — прошелестело совсем рядом, и Ансе осторожно обернулась, всерьез готовая узреть дух покойной бабушки.

«Он же не иммунный!», — увидела Ансе респиратор и завела спор с воображаемой наставницей, чем нередко занималась в одиночных разведках.

«Зато посмотри, крепкий какой! Плуг без лошади утащит! И здоровье наверняка железное. А шея-то, шея, сил задушить не хватит. Если вдруг понадобится».

«И не старый».

«Правильно. И не робкого десятка, на монстров с луком-то и копьем...» — шептала бабушка.

«Может, он просто дурак?».

«Далековато для дурака живым забрался... Шуруй давай, не трусь!» — поставила бабушка точку в диалоге и замолчала.

Ансе пригладила волосы, вытащила из них листья и зеленого клопа, поправила пыльную одежду и вышла на открытое место. Мгновенно направленный в ее сторону лук опустился в землю, но стрелу чужак с него не снял.

— М? Хм, — сказал он. В Тихом мире люди нечасто случайно встречали друг друга, особенно в лесах, где можно случайно разойтись в двух десятках метров.

Ансе собрала весь свой опыт общения и флирта и завела непринужденный разговор.  
— Что такой привлекательный молодой человек делает один в лесу? — игриво (по ее мнению) спросила девушка, положив руку на талию рядом с ножнами.

— Что? — опешил незнакомец.

«Передается ли глухота по наследству? — озадачилась Ансе. — Или он стоял близко к рванувшей шашке и потому оглох? Бедняга...»

— ЧТО ТАКОЙ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЫЙ... — громко повторила она, сложив ладони рупором.  
— Я не глухой, — оборвал ее чужак. — Странное приветствие.

Странное приветствие.

Странное поведение.  
Два человека не радовались встрече и не смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— А, — догадалась Ансе. — Не Каде случайно ловишь? Наши говорят, они на восток откочевали, всей стаей.

— Проклятье, — устало пробормотал незнакомец. Он не первую неделю шел по следу, перекрывая дороги магическими ловушками, и надеялся, что цель уже близка.

Впрочем, эта девушка сама могла оказаться Каде. Но оказалась кое-кем хуже.

— Вы женаты? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Неуместный вопрос, не находите?!

— Напротив, — возразила Ансе, — солнце высоко, день ясный, тролли сидят по норам, а рядом старый дом. Да и травка уже густая.

— Я вас не очень понимаю, — начал нервничать незнакомец.

— Ой, да ладно, — сделала Ансе в его сторону пару шагов, широко улыбаясь. — Все ты понимаешь. Мы вдвоем, в лесу. Обмен между островами...

— Обмен чем? — отступил он на шаг. «Это Каде или нет?! Ведет себя достаточно странно!»

— Наследственным материалом.

— Чем?!

Ансе вздохнула.

— Мы. Два молодых мага. Встретились в лесу. Сделали ребенка. Разошлись по домам. Понятно?

Мужчина чуть не выронил лук от неожиданности.

— Девушка, вы сумасшедшая? Кто так делает?!

— Жители удаленных островов! Нам нужна свежая кровь. И мне нравятся твои гены, — игриво заметила она.

Мужчина уперся в спиной в стену и нервно заозирался в поисках путей к отступлению. Что девушка может быть еще и заразной, он в этот момент даже не подумал.

Согласно семейному преданию, Энси Хотакайнен встретила разведчика из дальних земель Укко-Пекку во время работы в лесах и родила от него близнецов. Больше с отцом своих детей она никогда не виделась. Возможно Пекка, в честь которого дали второе имя его старшему внуку, так на него похожему, рассказывал потом обо всех опасностях, подстерегающих в лесах. Его детей и внуков, оставшихся с Энси, предупредили только о Каде, троллях, монстрах и ядовитых ягодах.

***

Рейнир внезапно остановился посреди заросшей древней дороги, местами пересекающейся леской, увешанной шишками.

— Что опять? — недовольно подтолкнула его Сигрюн, едва не влетевшая ему в спину. — Каде? Тролль? Птички? Непонятно что?

— Кажется, Онни мысленно зовет на помощь, — ответил Рейнир скорее сам себе, чем ей, глядя остекленевшим взглядом в пустоту.

Миккель перевел сигнал о помощи на датский, Эмиль, с трудом разобрав, — на адскую смесь шведско-финского.

Лалли выслушал, гордо вздернул нос и прошествовал дальше, раздвигая траву:

— Онни никогда не зовет на помощь.

Этого маленького внука Укко-Пекки тоже не предупреждали обо всех опасностях Тихого мира.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Арт: А кто тебя спрашивает?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216776) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)




End file.
